Chocolate alibi!
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Di hari valentine ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah merencanakan sebuah penembakan pada Hyuuga Hinata. Tentu saja dengan cokelat sebagai alibi!/ Warning: Sasuke super ooc dan lebay, typo, au, humor garing dll./ sligth NejiTen/ dedicated: event SHSD, tema:cokelat, happy reading :D


**Chocolate alibi**

**by**

**Umie solihati**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**warning: super ooc sasuke, sasuke pov au, typo, lebay sasuke, bahasa tidak baku dan amburadul, dan banyak hal yang bikin anda eneuk, hha xD**

**dedicated : event SasuHina SweetDay (SHSD)**

**happy reading n.n/**

**.**

**.**

Gue Uchiha Sasuke, dan gue menyukai Hyuuga Hinata.

Kalian ga salah dengar dengan apa yang baru aja gue omongin. Gue emang suka banget dan mungkin cinta ma tuh cewe yang imutnya ngelebihin mamih gue. Awalnya sangat sulit menentukan siapa yang lebih imut antara Hinataku sama mamih. Tapi akhirnya gue pilih Hinata, karena keimutan mamih ga bisa bikin gue klepek-klepek kaya disetrum ubur-ubur di Bikini Bottom. Mungkin keimutan mamih udah habis dihisap (?) papih atau apalah itu namanya, hingga keimutan mamih Mikoto ga bisa bikin gue klepek-klepek kaya cewe yang lagi gue taksir. Maaf _mom_, bukannya anakmu ini bermaksud durhaka dengan lebih memenangkan keimutan calon mantumu dibanding mamih. Tapi hati ini ga bisa di bohongin. Kalau kata anak alay mah, cius ga pake bo'ong. Namun mamih ga usah khawatir, cinta Sasuke buat mamih ga akan pupus hanya karena keimutan mamih udah direnggut papih. Ok, mari kita balik lagi pada cewe imut yang gue suka.

Kita berdua pertama kali bertemu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, waktu gue pindah sekolah kesini, Konoha High School. Awalnya sih biasa aja sama dia, malah dia'nya yang ga biasa ma gue. Sebelumnya mau minta maaf nih, bukannya gue sombong. Tapi tiap cewe yang lihat muka gue yang unyu dan _cool_ ini, kalau ganteng mah udah dijamin, pasti mereka langsung jejeritan manggil-manggil nama gue dengan tampang super mupeng. Nah, si Hinata ini malah cuek aja gituh, boro-boro jejeritan dengan super mupeng, lah ngelirik aja kagak. Waktu itu gue sempet mikir kalo mata Hinata kelilipan atau malah gangguan. Bahkan karena sikapnya yang masih ga biasa itu gue sempet mikir kalo doi ga suka cowo, tapi pikiran itu langsung gue tepis. Gue _optimis _bahwa Hinata masih doyan cowo, apalagi cowonya gue.

Ga pernah disangka bahwa semakin lama gue makin tertarik ma cewe yang punya mata unik itu. Gue mulai deh pedekate sama dia. Tapi ternyata ga semudah itu karena Hinata selalu bersama kakaknya. Lebih tepatnya laki-laki itu yang selalu ada disamping Hinata. Namanya Hyuuga Neji, dan dia sangat menyebalkan karena dia ga kan ngebiarin Hinata deket sama teman-teman cowonya, termasuk gue. Gue ga bisa deket ma doi selain di kelas, bener-bener deh _sister complex _yang super akut. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, menyerah tidak akan pernah ada di kamus Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekarang gue masih merhatiin Hinata yang lagi fokus dengerin penjelasan dari Kakashi sensei. Sumpah! ekspresinya yang lagi gituh malah bikin ia tampak lebih manis dimata gue. Banyak banget perumpamaan di otak gue untuk dia.

_She is so beautyful._

_She is so cute._

_She is so perfect._

Aah,,, dan masih banyak lagi.

Oh iya hari ini tanggal empat belas Februari. _And you know what i mean?_ Ini adalah hari valentine. Hari kasih sayang. Banyak orang yang merayakannya. Akan banyak hadiah, cokelat dan pernyataan cinta di hari ini. Jujur yah, gue pengen banget dikasih cokelat ama Hinata. Walau gue ga suka cokelat karena rasanya manis, tapi itu pengecualian bagi cewe rambut panjang ini. Dan jika itu terjadi, gue siap nanggung resiko kena diabetes karena pastinya jika cokelat yang dikasih Hinata rasanya pasti berjuta-juta lebih manis. Namun itu cuma keinginan dan harapan gue aja. Walau males gue akuin hal Itu ga pasti. Karena hal itu, hari ini gue yang akan ngasih cokelat spesial buat Hinata, sekalian gue mau ehem-nyatain cinta-ehem. Sebenarnya cokelatnya ga penting-penting amat sih, cokelat itu cuma buat mancing Hinata aja sekaligus buat ngelancarin rencana penembakan cinta Uchiha Sasuke, yaitu gue, masih inget kan nama gue.

Semua ini udah gue rencanain sebulan yang lalu dan gue juga sengaja milih hari valentine buat nembak dia, biar kesannya romantis gitu. Siapa tau aja peluang di terimanya lebih gede, amiin. Gue juga sengaja beli cokelat berkualitas tinggi di Swiss, walau harganya lebih mahal plus ongkos pulang pergi. Tapi tenang aja, Uchiha kan kaya, jadi ga masalah kalo cuma segitu mah. Ok, gue ceritain rencananya. Gue mau ngolah cokelat yang gue beli mahal itu nanti dirumah habis pulang sekolah. Nah gue udah mau minta tolong ke Hinata untuk bantuin gue ngolah cokelat itu. Pas udah selesai, gue kasih deh tuh ke dia, udah gituh gue ungkapin deh cinta gue ke doi, romantis bukan? Gue juga bisa berduaan sama dia karena sebelumnya gue udah nyuruh mamih dan papih ke Paris buat bulan madu lagi dan ngusir _baka ainiki _alias Itachi ke tempat pacarnya. Pinter kan gue.

Karena pikiran gue terlalu fokus mikirin Hinata, gue ga sadar kalo bel pulang udah bunyi, dan sekarang gue cuma di kelas sendiri, sial! Hinata juga ga ada. Dengan cepat gue ngambil tas dan langsung ngejar Hinata keluar. Percuma kan rencana gue kalau doi ga ada. Dengan nafas yang patah-patah karena udah lari, akhirnya gue nemuin dia. Tapi _double_ sial bagi gue karena dia lagi ma kakaknya yang sangar itu. Tapi gue ga peduli. Gue samperin aja mereka berdua, dengan sedikit menurunkan ekspresi datar gue. Gue mulai nyapa cewe pujaan gue.

"Hinata-san," panggil gue. Jujur kalo keluarga Uchiha boleh jadi ALAY, saat manggil Hinata gue pasti bilang _**"Neng Hinataaaaaaaa, bang Sasuke datang, prepet prepet prepet " **_Kalimat itu yang akan gue ucapin, siapa tau aja Hinata suka. Tapi sayang, Uchiha di takdirkan jadi _cool family, _dengan tampang rata-rata ganteng dan keren. Aneh jika keluarga kami mengucapkan nyanyian yang ada di salah satu sinetron itu. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"Ah Sasuke-san," ucapnya sambil senyum.

Senyum yang sempurna.

"Ehem, mau apa kau, Uchiha?" tanya Neji dengan nada mengancam. Ga sopan banget yah ni cowo. Gue lagi nyaman liat senyum calon istri gue, ini malah nyerepet nanya, pake nada gitu lagi. Tapi gue harus sabar dulu, walau ni cowo super nyebelin

Gue natap Hinata.

"Aku mau minta bantuan Hinata-san." Ciyeee pake aku-kamu. Gue sengaja nganggurin si Neji, habis dia ganggu. Bisa gue liat dari ekor mata hitam berkilat gue kalau si Neji lagi kesel gue cuekin. Pengen ngakak tapi gue Uchiha, jadi tetep jaga _image._ Jangan kaya keluarga Uzumaki, yang kalau ngakak ga bisa di tahan. Yah itu ciri khas sih, mungkin juga ke anehan.

"Ba-bantuan?"

Gue ngangguk.

"Iya. Ku dengar Hinata-san pintar memasak dan membuat kue. Aku ingin Hinata mengajariku."

"Be-begitu yah, apa Sasuke-san ingin memberi sesuatu pada seseorang?" tanyanya antusias. Gue cuma ngangguk lagi.

"Tidak bisa!" Si kunyuk nimbrung lagi, Gue langsung natap tajam tuh, tapi dia keliatan ga peduli gituh. Gue kembali natap Hinata dengan ngasih tatapan anak kecil yang merajuk pada ibunya. Hinata terlihat berpikir. Ia menatap Neji lalu beralih ke gue lagi. Dia menghela nafas, lalu memutuskan.

"Mu-mungkin ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama," ucapnya. Gue seneng dan hampir jingkrak-jingkrak dengernya. Beda ama Neji, pas denger kalimat itu dari Hinata, ia langsung melotot ga percaya.

"_Tousan _akan marah jika pulang terlambat," ucap Neji ngasih alasan.

"Tapi tadi Hinata sudah setuju. Aku akan sedih jika tidak jadi." Balas gue cepet dengan nada so drama. Dan itu sukses bikin Neji tambah kesel.

"Ne-neji-_nii_, tolong izinkan sama _Tousan_ yah. Cuma sebentar kok, iya kan Sasuke-san?" Satu anggukan ku berikan padanya. Sekarang Neji bingung, ia mana bisa menolak keinginan adik kesayangannya. Dan yeah, pada akhirnya si ganteng Uchiha ini yang menang.

"Baiklah," ucap Neji mengalah.

Gue dan Hinata saling tatap lalu senyum dengernya. Tapi senyum gue langsung ilang saat Neji ngomong lagi.

"Tapi aku ikut." Cih sial! Ngapain sih si Neji ikut, ganggu aja. Kalau ga ada kerjaan ga usah ganggu gue sama Hinata, ikutan aja noh _casting_ iklan shampo.

"Bu-bukannya Neji-_nii _ada janji sama Tenten-_nee_, eh?"

"Ah itu bisa di atur," ucapnya santai. Ia mendelik lalu menyeringai.

"Jadi Uchiha, bagaimana?"

.

.

Gue lagi sibuk ngiris cokelat batangan pake pisau. Mata gue ngelirik tajem ma tuh cowo yang lagi duduk di kursi meja makan. Nyadar ga sih itu orang dah bikin rencana gue hampir hancur. Gue ga peduli kalo dia calon kakak ipar, yang namanya ganggu tetep aja ganggu! Kalo aja ga ada Hinata, bukan cokelat yang gue iris tapi rambutnya yang penuh kutu yang bakal jadi korban pisau di tangan gue. Wajar aja gue kesel dan ada niat ga baik ma dia. Coba aja kalo ga ada dia, mungkin gue udah nembak Hinata dari tadi. Gue lirik Hinata yang lagi fokus manasin cokelat yang tadi udah gue iris sebagian. Gue harus cepet-cepet cari akal buat ngusir tuh kunyuk. Mulai deh otak Uchiha gue muter cari ide. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dapet juga ide yang paling pas buat ngusir si kunyuk. Gue keluarin hape gue dari saku celana. Lalu gue kirim pesan deh sama seseorang. Setelah itu gue liatin reaksi Neji. Ternyata ga lama ia buka hape dan ekspresinya berubah, itu tanda rencana gue berhasil. Neji berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa kau masih lama?" tanyanya. Gue yang masih menyeringai cuma merhatiin aja dari jauh.

"I-ini masih lama. Apa kakak ada urusan?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Pe-pergilah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya, kali ini dia sedikit ngelirik tajam ke gue. Hinata ngangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Dan kau Uchiha, jangan macam-macam, atau tidak pisau yang ada di tanganmu akan membuatmu tidak bisa melihat hari esok," ucapnya ngancam. Gue cuma senyum kemenangan sambil terus lambayin tangan gue ke dia._ Good bye _kunyuk.

.

Pengganggu sudah hilang, dan sekarang waktunya Uchiha Sasuke beraksi. Pertama-tama gue letakin pisau lalu ngambil beberapa cokelat. Gue hampirin Hinata yang masih dengan aktivitas sama kaya tadi. Posisi gue udah ada di belakang dia.

"Apa cokelatnya masih kurang?" ucap gue sambil lebih ngedeketin tubuh gue ke dia. Dia noleh dan agak kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Se-sepertinya sedikit lagi," ucapnya. Lalu ia fokus lagi ngaduk cokelat di wajan. Gue rentangin tangan gue dan lebih deketin tubuh gue sama dia. Hingga posisinya udah kaya gue mau peluk dia dari belakang. Gue taruh dagu gue di pundaknya. Kayanya dia juga kaget lagi saat gue lakuin itu. Tapi gue ga peduli. Gue buka kepalan tangan gue yang isinya cokelat irisan. Lalu gue tuangkan ke wajan.

"Apa ini cukup?" Gue nanya dengan nada yang di seksiin, biar dia klepek-klepek.

Hinata hanya ngangguk dengan wajah kikuk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mungkin gugup karena perlakuan gue. Dan sumpah demi Itachi yang keriputnya lebih banyak daripada kakek Madara, mukanya Hinata itu malah bikin gemes. Merah merona gimana gituh. Gue bener-bener ga tahan. Gue peluk dia dari belakang. Kepala gue lebih dalam masuk ke perpotongan lehernya. Wangi tubuhnya bisa bikin gue _rileks_, dan mungkin errrr-tergoda. _Well,_ itu mesum, tapi gue jujur dalam hati yang paling dalam lagi.

"Sa-sasuke-san?" panggilnya risih. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya ngaduk wajan, lalu matiin kompornya. Mungkin udah ga konsen dengan kelakuan gue.

"Hn."

"I-ini,,, maksundya, ke-kenapa dengan Sasuke-san?" Dari nadanya ia sedikit takut. Gue menghela nafas, lalu gue lepasin pelukan gue darinya. Gue balikin posisi tubuhnya hingga kini kita berdua hadap-hadapan. Dia sendiri makin bingung. Gue mulai ngomong.

"Hinata, tolong dengarkan aku. Ini sangat penting." Jujur deg-deg'an juga nih jantung. Tapi gue harus tetep tenang dan kelihatan _cool_.

"I-iya, apa?" jawabnya. Gue menghela nafas, lalu gue genggam tangannya. Dia tersentak tapi tak berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan gue.

"Aku suka kamu."

Dia membulatkan mata karena kaget lagi.

"Mungkin belum lama, karena kita baru kenal beberapa bulan."

"..."

"Tapi hati ini sudah yakin untuk memilihmu."

Serius, itu kata paling aneh dan mungkin lebay yang terucap dari mulut gue. Mungkin para pembaca ingin muntah membacanya, jadi tolong sediakan kantung plastik.

"Sekarang, aku menunggu." Sekarang gue diam setelah ngucapin semua itu. Jujur aja butuh waktu lama buat ngerangkai kata-kata itu. Gue juga ngedadak romantis dan so dramatis plus lebay gini, semuanya cuma untuk hari ini. Sekarang gue lagi nungguin jawaban dari dia. _Please_ terima gue Hime.

"I-itu, aku juga suka Sasuke-san." Demi apa dia ngomong gitu? Sumpah rasanya kaya terbang ke angkasa tanpa baling-baling bambu.

"Ta-tapi maaf aku ga bisa." Dan sekarang gue langsung jatuh dari angkasa itu tanpa parasut. Sakit banget. Itu sebuah kalimat penolakan yang bikin gue kecewa dan lemes banget. Saking lemesnya, tangan gue yang tadi megang tangannya erat kini udah mulai terlepas. Tapi Hinata malah mengeratkan lagi. Gue tau dia pasti cuma mau bilang gue harus _move on._

"Ma-maaf Sasuke- san, aku bener-bener ga bisa." Kenapa harus di ulang lagi sih, ini bikin gue sakit hati Hime...

"Aku ngerti." ucap gue galau. Dia malah senyum.

"Syu-syukurlah jika Sasuke-san ngerti kalau aku bener-bener ga bisa nolak Sasuke-san, karena aku juga suka Sasuke-san." Gue langsung ngangkat kepala gue. Gue tatap dia buat mastiin kalau gue ga salah denger.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Dia menggeleng. Lalu ia mendekat ke gue. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya. Dan tiba-tiba ia nyium pipi gue. _Oh My God_, ini super sesuatu. Muka dia juga merah banget setelah nyium pipi gue. Dia pasti malu banget, tapi gue malah seneng banget. Setelah kejadian itu kita ngelanjutin lagi bikin cokelatnya. Dan diam-diam gue udah punya rencana buat ngebalas perlakuan Hime tadi. Ah valentine yang indah.

.

Di tempat lain di sebuah taman terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Si perempuan yang mempunyai gaya rambut cepol dua itu sedang menghirup bunga yang tadi di berikan kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah Neji. Neji sendiri masih betah menatap gadisnya-Tenten- .

"Seharusnya tidak perlu bawa bunga. Ini seperti bukan dirimu Neji," ucap Tenten yang d balas gumaman singkat dari Neji. Kini tangan Neji menyentuh kepala Tenten, memainkan anak rambut yang tergerai beberapa helai.

"Aku khawatir karena pesanmu tadi. Anggap saja aku sedang merayumu dengan bunga itu," ucap Neji.

Tenten hanya terkikik kecil, "Soal tadi yah. Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan cepat-cepat datang."

"Tentu saja aku ini kekasih yang baik," ucap Neji narsis. Tenten hanya mengerlingkan matanya bosan.

"Sebenarnya kau cepat datang karena aku mengancam akan merayakan hari Valentine bersama Lee, iya kan." Neji sedikit tidak suka walau harus dia akui itu memang benar.

"Jangan sebut nama laki-laki lain di depan kekasihmu, Ten."

"Salah sendiri tadi membatalkan janji sepihak. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau membuatku kecewa Neji," ucap Tenten dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Tapi itu sangat berpengaruh pada Neji. Raut wajahnya begitu bersalah. Posisi tangan yang tadi ada di kepala Tenten pun kini sudah beralih ke tangannya. Menggenggam erat.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya menyesal. Tenten hanya tersenyum saja melihat laki-laki didepannya bersikap seperti itu. Neji benar-benar berubah di depannya. Tidak dingin tapi hangat.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Neji menatap Tenten heran. Tatapannya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tadi di suruh Sasuke untuk membuatmu pergi dari rumahnya." Neji kesal mendengarnya. Sialan, si pantat ayam itu dalang dari semuanya. Tak tau kah dia bahwa jantung Neji hampir copot karena menerima pesan itu.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Tenten cemas. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresi yang tadinya kesalpun sudah mendadak hilang. Kini ia malah menyeringai.

"Tidak marah. Aku sudah mengantisipasi si anak ayam itu," ucap Neji dengan nada dingin dan menyeramkan. Terlihat _background_ di belakang Neji adalah petir yang menyambar beserta kuntilanak yang lagi cekikikan. Tenten yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa cengo plus takut juga sih ngerasain aura Neji. Bahkan saking kuatnya aura itu bisa melayukan bunga yang dipegang Tenten.

Sungguh suasana yang aneh di hari kasih sayang. Ini fenomena!

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**  
**OMAKE**

.  
Kedua sejoli yang baru meresmikan hubungan itu kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang menonton TV di temani cokelat-cokelat yang tadi sudah di olah jadi kueh dan dicampur dengan berbagai rasa lain. Walaupun ceritanya menonton TV, tapi itu hanya Hinata saja. Sasuke sendiri lebih tepatnya menonton Hinata. Alasannya, tentu karena pemuda ini belum melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar terhipnotis. Hinata, kau memang juara!

Menyadari Sasuke yang terus menatapnya, Hinata risih juga. Rasanya ia malu dan gerogi. Menurut Hinata, tatapan Sasuke itu _intens_ tapi bikin deg-deg'an gak karuan.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kenapa terus melihatku, ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia terlihat berpikir lalu sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Coba ku lihat wajahmu, ada yang salah atau tidak." Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata. Lalu dengan pura-pura ia memeriksa wajah Hinata dengan menolehkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dasar Hinata polos, ia nurut aja. Tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi bergerak mengambil cokelat yang ada di meja. Lalu ia mengarahkannya kemulut Hinata.

"Buka mulutmu, Hime," pintanya lembut. Hinata nurut lagi. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukan cokelat itu. Tapi Sasuke malah sengaja mengoleskan sedikit cokelat di sudut bibir Hinata.

"Ada sisa cokelat disudut bibirmu, Hinata."

"Be-benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membersihkannya, namun Sasuke langsung mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan," ucapnya. Tapi Hinata heran bukannya membersihkan tapi Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Ini hari kasih sayang, jadi cara membersihkannya juga berbeda," ucapnya lagi. Hinata kini hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merona dan perasaan gugup tentunya. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin dekat padanya.

10cm

5cm

3cm

**DOOR,,, DOOOR,,, DOOOOR**

Suara gedoran pintu mampu menghancurkan _moment_ indah Sasuke. Ia dan Hinata sama-sama kaget akan hal itu. Bahkan Hinata langsung mendorongnya. Untung saja ia tidak terjatuh. Sasuke sendiri mengumpat orang yang mengetuk pintu dengan keras itu. Tak tau kah dia bahwa di rumah ini di lengkapi bel? Sial! Sial! Sial! Kesempatan hilang, umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang merasa bersalah karena sudah mendorong Sasuke. Satu anggukan ia berikan pada Hinata sebagai jawaban.

"Bi-biar aku yang buka pintu,"

"Tidak, aku saja." Sasuke pun pergi membuka pintu dengan hati dongkol. Gila aja tuh orang, kalau udah ketemu siap-siap aja.

Sasuke membuka pintu. Tampaklah sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut cokelat panjang dan tampang angker. Dari semua ciri-cirnya sih mirip Neji. Tapi ini lebih tua. Apa dia bapak Neji? mungkin saja iya. Tapi ia ga peduli. Dengan tampang yang masih kesal, Sasuke dengan cueknya ngomong.

"Mau ngapain loe?" tanya Sasuke acuh. Tak sadarkah kau Sas siapa yang sedang kau hadapi? Bapak tadi mukanya makin angker setelah Sasuke ngomong ga sopan. Tapi dia berusaha sabar.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yah, dan boleh gue tebak, loe bapaknya Neji?" Urat-urat di sisi kepala pria itu makin terlihat, menandakan ia benar-benar kesal. Benar-benar kurang ajar nih bocah. pikirnya.

"Ya, Saya Hyuuga Hiashi, bapak Neji," jawabnya geram. Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk.

_Gue emang jenius bisa nebak dengan tepat._

Kemudian ia kembali berpikir. Dia merasa ada yang dilupakannya. Neji dan Hinata, terus bapak tua di depannya. Setelah tau apa yang di lupakannya Sasuke _shock_. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau Hinata itu adik Neji yang otomatis bapak tua di depannya ini adalah ayah Hinata.

"_Tousan_?" panggil suara lembut menghampiri mereka yang tak lain adalah Hinata, lalu gadis itu menghampiri mereka berdua. Sasuke sendiri masih diam dalam kegugupannya. Berusaha bersikap se-Uchiha mungkin. Sedangkan Hiashi terus memberikan _deathglare _super pada Sasuke.

"A-ada apa _tousan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Neji bilang kau di culik oleh monster Uchiha," ucapnya sambil mendelik tajam pada Sasuke. Ia melanjutkan,

"Jadi _tousan_ datang menjemputmu."

_What? Menculik? Kunyuk sialan! Teganya dia bikin nama baik gue tercemar di depan calon mertua gue. Gue kutuk juga loe jadi batu, dasar Neji kundang!_

"Ah ma-maafkan aku karena tak meminta izin dulu. Oh iya Sasuke-kun ini _tousan_, dan _tousan _kenalkan ini Sasuke-kun, di-dia pacarku," ucap Hinata sedikit malu. Keduanya berjabatan.

"Kau pacarnya?"

"I-iya, ayah mertua." Sasuke nampaknya ketularan gagap Hinata. Kini dia benar-benar salah tingkah. Ia juga sangat merutuki sikapnya yang bisa di bilang kurang baik di depan calon mertuanya. Hiashi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Dengan aura horor yang keluar dari tubuhnya, ia berbisik.

"Jangan harap dapet restu dengan mudah dari gue, bocah!" Setelah itu ia melepas jabatan tangannya. Lalu membawa Hinata pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku.

Haah, mulai sekarang sepertinya Sasuke harus berjuang lebih keras lagi. _Good luck _Sasuke. Kami akan membantumu. Dengan doa saja.

.

.

**End**

**a/n : Sumpah demi apa sayå bikin fic yang nista ini? mohon maafkan saya, udah bikin semuanya super OOC, apalagi sasukenya juga lebay, hahaha XD. Tadinya ga mau post tapi entah kenapa saya penasaran sama tanggapan reader tentang fic ini. Ini humor pertama yang ku bikin, pasti garing, tapi saya menunggu tanggapan reader semua jadi jangan lupa RnR yah :D . Dan tentu saja ada sebuah nyanyian di fic ini yang saya ambil dari salah satu sinetron indonesia, saya yakin kalian semua udah tau xD. Happy SHSD \^_^/ .**


End file.
